Trust
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Trust comes at a price, but when the demon sickness comes over Sesshomaru. His only choice is to have his half-brothers miko to rule in his instead.


Trust

A/N-This story is just on a trail run and will be taken off at anytime. This is a new story for me again. This story came to me suddenly on the weekend and it has been with me since and it won't go away. This is an originally idea, I have never read anything like it before.

I'm also changing Kagome's age to fit in this story idea. When she first came to the feudal era, she is and was twelve years old and now she is eighteen years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However I do own this plot line and any new character within this story.

Summary: Trust comes at a price, but when the demon sickness comes over Sesshomaru. His only choice is to have his half-brothers miko to rule in his instead.

Chapter One: Sickness

Jaken looked at his lord that was within his bed pale and sweating. He cried out," Milord!"

"Jaken, get the miko now. She will how what to do and same with you." A waspy voiced out. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken,; his loyal servant from the last two hundreds year or so.

"Milord! Are you sure this is it?" Jaken asked. His yellow eyes widen with fear for his lord Sesshomaru.

With a low growl, Jaken nodded his head as he looked at the general to see right side. "I guess I need to get the miko." Jaken told him. The staff of two heads went onto his shoulder as he turned away from Lord Sesshomaru's form on his bed.

Jaken left the room and wondered down the halls towards the castle doors and stables to get the miko, which lord Inuyasha has with him.

The general at was within the room, heard no more of Jaken He looked at his lord and was trouble about this decision that his lord made. He turned to his lord.

"Milord, women in charged! That is outrageous and unthinkable. Your enemies would attack at all moment when they hear this." He told his lord what was on his mind and hoped his head would stay where it was. He liked to be alive still and not dead, like so many others went against his lord.

"General…Hiyoshi, the women is a miko and the Shikon miko. She is also educated more than you. I know why but this Sesshomaru… [Coughs] can't tell you. She will be fine, she will need your help thou. Train her more." Sesshomaru finished saying as his body racked up with coughing. His head could be seen turning towards the general and with his eyes, he glared, but he also knew it was something that no one would have done; if he wasn't sick.

"But milord! A female miko in charge of the Western lands. There are minor lords or anyone else like Advisor Koshi. "The General told him as he hoped to change his lord's mind.

The room had more coughs as it was waspy and loud at times. "General, don't question this Sesshomaru's decision. The minor's lords as you put it would take my lordship and make it theirs and the same with the advisors. The power in coming to rule the Western lands is lots and many would not use it wisely. The miko has power and only need to be train to use it wisely and she also has the Shikon no tama and she hasn't used it unwisely or wisely. She understands it would only bring devastation."

Hiyoshi nodded his head and walked towards the door. He opened it to see the youkai healers waiting; he waved to the youkai healers to come in. Once the six youkai healers were in the room, they went around the bed and were ready to place their lord into a deep sleep. "Until you are better, milord you will wake up."

Sesshomaru nodded his head at his general Hiyoshi and closed his eyes as the youkai healers chanted a spell to kept him asleep until this sickness was defeated. The door opened and in came the minor lord named Jiro and one of the servants.

"Jiro, what is the meaning of this?" Hiyoshi exclaimed as he stood in front of his lord.

"I'm here to claim the lordship from HIM!" he yelled and took out his twin swords.

Hiyoshi took out his large and long sword and held it in front of himself and his lord. "You will never get the lordship of these lands, even if you killed Lord Sesshomaru. You are forgetting that Lord Inuyasha is still alive and it would be him taking the lands."

Jiro laughed out and uttered," A half breed! Please don't joke like that, he will be dead soon." He charged at the general and the swords fling and stormed against each other.

Jiro block Hiyoshi sword and swings with his other sword, he nicked the side of Hiyoshi side but was soon subdue by Hiyoshi's men that had stormed into the room, when after the servant had raced out. No one had noticed it but Hiyoshi was thankful to the quick thinking of the servant.

"Lock him up. The new lord will deal with him." Hiyoshi uttered and with a wave of his hand, the guards took Jiro out of the room. Hiyoshi turned to see the healers were done and were frighten within the corner of the room.

Hiyoshi and the youkai healers than breathed in and out, calming themselves and then started to walked towards the door. They walked out of the room, and sealed the door shut, no one was allowed into his chambers while he was sick.

* * *

Jaken raced towards the doors after he had left his lords chambers. He called," Ah Uh!" The two head dragon appeared at his side. He jumped out it and took off towards….

"Milord! Where would she be?"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Jewel shard at noon." Kagome yelled as she jumped away from a different demon that attacked them. She pulled out her daggers; she held them in front of her face and waited. Kagome waited and waited when the demon finally attacked her with speed. She side step fast and cut into the side with both of her daggers, then and purified it.

She placed them back and took the two shards that this demon had and looked around to see her friends taking out the demons that they had. Kagome walked over to the ones that Inuyasha killed and took the shards from them.

Kagome slowly looked up at the sky and thought about when she came here. It was when her twelve birth day passed and she was looking for Buyo; her cat when a centipede demoness broke thought the well and had taken her into the well.

She slowly found out it was because of the Shikon no Tama, meaning the jewel of four souls. Kagome meet an elder miko named Kaede and soon after that she meets Inuyasha. Her best guy friend and was her first love. Next after that was Shippo, at first was like a younger brother but after so many years in this time, she adopted him as her son. After that she meets Miroku the monk and Sango and Kirara.

She also had meet Inuyasha's older half-brother; Lord Sesshomaru and his servant named Jaken. Then she met a little girl within Sesshomaru's group named Rin. Kagome remember when she first time, she met Kikyo.

Kikyo the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama, was back from the dead but also still dead. She was just a former look alike from when she was alive. Kagome remember times when she saved her and all the times she had betrayed them.

Kagome soon had placed twelve shards into the bottle she held against her chest on a necklace. She picked up her daggers that she got made by Totoasi around a year ago now. Since the four year here, Kagome's reiki power grew stronger as she made sure she practice every night now with Miroku or Kaede. She got training about using daggers from Sango as Inuyasha wasn't going to teach her anything.

"Is that all, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked around to see no more shards or demons that could process them. She shook her head at this and went to get her bag. She made sure that Shippo was okay from the attack.

"Mom, I'm okay." Shippo told her as he jumps onto her shoulder.

Kagome looked at each of her friends and made sure they were okay too. "Let's go." She said with a smile, as she walked away with Shippo talking to her.

Soon the group had walked away from the battle field as Kagome drop her bag off and started to make their supper. Sango helped with making the fire and getting the water. Inuyasha went hunting as Miroku cut the herbs to place within the meal.

Soon Inuyasha came back with an already cut deer and skinned. He knew that Kagome didn't like the sight of dripping blood. He learned that the hard way once and after that, he made sure that she didn't see any blood after that unless it was on the battlefield.

Kagome cut the deer into pieces as she started placing the pieces into the pot as Miroku added the herbs and veg's. Slowly an hour went by as the food was done, while Kagome and Sango served everyone. Inuyasha had left the group as he had seen Kikyo's soul seekers demons, leaving the group to themselves.

Kagome got out her math book and started to do her math, after all this time in the past. Her grades were not very good anymore. She wanted to finish her schooling first then come but her mother decide to start homeschooling her instead as a cover up. Hours went by, Kagome slowly went from one subject to the next

Kagome looked up to see someone flying towards them.

"LADY KAGOME!"

A/N- I hoped you like this chapter. Until next time bye.


End file.
